Meijire Island Escape
by Yojimbra
Summary: After an experiment gone wrong, Nejire and Mei end up fused as one tall, busty, lady that appears to be a chaotic force of nature and stranded on an island with Izuku. Now Izuku must help them both escape while debating if that's really what's best for the world. And besides, being stuck on an island with Meijire doesn't sound too bad.


"Alright! Are you ready?"

"Ready! I'm so excited this is going to be awesome."

Izuku blinked as he walked into the workshop. He had wanted to talk to Mei about getting some new additions to his suit and to upgrade a few things, but it looked and sounded like she was busy with something. Which, considering how Power Loader was currently dealing with some other students, meant she was busy being unsupervised.

Which could be considered a potential natural disaster. And judging by the way that Nejire was also there with her, he doubted anything good could come from this. How did the two even meet? Nejire didn't need much support gear!

Towards the back of the room, Mei was holding onto some device, while Nejire was wearing her P.E. uniform and was strapped to several wires, the energy her quirk normally gave off was flowing out of her in a huge constant rush.

"That's it!" Mei half laughed, half cackled, her smile growing manic. "Your quirk had just the right frequency of energy I needed!"

Izuku took a few careful steps forward, and stood close to Mei. Normally, she noticed him by now and was eager to hear about any new designs he had in mind. But now she was hyper focused. "Mei?"

The pink haired girl half jumped and spun to look at him. "Oh! It's you! Izuku! You're just in time to witness my newest baby in action! This one is going to change the world!"

That didn't sound good. At all.

Izuku looked over at Nejire who was pushing a lot of her quirk into the machine that was being fed right into the device that Mei was currently adjusting. Nejire's sky blue hair began to rise up like she stuck her finger in a wall socket. Slowly her feet even left the ground.

His instincts said run.

"And what exactly are you doing?" His curiosity asked, taking a step towards Mei's device. "And why are you having Nejire power it? Wouldn't someone with an-"

"I'm glad you asked!" Mei began to punch some buttons. "You see I was working on a device that will allow instantaneous travel between locations, at first I thought it would just require a great deal of energy, far more than even our sun could produce, however I read a few papers based on string theory and wave theory, that everything is in waves, and the raw energy that Nejire emits just so happens to have perfect anti-synchronicity with the orthogonal waves emitted by crossing time and space!"

He had no idea what that meant. "That sounds like you're messing with the fabric of reality."

"Because I am!" She clicked the big red button. For a second nothing happened. Then she grabbed the device and pulled it towards her. "Odd, there should have been something that happened."

Nejire hopped down and pushed the goggles back and jumped to look over Mei's shoulder. "Huh? What happened? Do we need more power? Because I'm kind of tired after all-"

A blinding white light erupted from the device.

"Well, that's not good."

"It's kind of pretty."

So this was how he died.

XXXX

The warm sun.

The endless blue sky.

The cool ocean breeze.

And the gentle lapping of the ocean.

He was in heaven. He had died and gone to heaven.

After all of his battles, all the training, it didn't matter, he had just simply died in a freak lab accident because of the strange creature that inhabited a cute girls body called Mei. Really, her destroying everything just kind of fit her entire life. Really though, he blamed Power Loader, it was his job to keep her in check.

That or whoever introduced Mei and Nejire.

A seagull appeared in his vision and tapped him on the head with its beak. The pain sent him upwards and shattered the illusion that he was dead. Though he was in some kind of a paradise. Beautiful light blue waters spread out in front of him, filled with various muted colors of a reef before the dark blue waters consumed them.

Below him soft white sand spread along the beach, rarely broken up by a few large rocks along the shore that extended into the shallows. Behind him, stretched a forest of tropical trees and vegetation that threatened to swallow a large rock face.

All things considered it was a picture-esque deserted tropical island. And judging by the blood on his forehead and the fact that he was wearing at least half of his hero suit lead him to believe that he wasn't dead. And that Mei had actually managed to make a teleporter.

Science was kind of amazing.

Standing up once his legs stopped being numb he took another good look around his surroundings. And behind him half buried in the sand he saw the device, Mei's goggles, and Mei's clothes. With no Mei in them.

The clothes he could see her wandering around without, but leaving her newest baby on the ground, and her goggles, that could only mean one thing. "Rest in peace Mei, death by vaporization is how you would have wanted to go."

That just left the question of what happened to Nejire?

A soft groan alerted him to someone else on the beach with him. It sounded like it was coming from the other side of a rock that barely touched the waves.

"Hello?" He asked, slowly walking in that direction. Maybe it was Mei and she had somehow gotten blasted out of her clothes? It wasn't the first time one of her experiments would have left her presumed dead and or naked. "Mei? Nejire?"

More groaning answered him. "Oww, my head."

That sounded like Mei, but it also sounded like Nejire?

He froze when she came into view. It wasn't just Mei or Nejire. It was one woman. One incredibly beautiful woman with long purple hair that shimmered between blue and purple. Her one open eye was a deep blue with a golden star in the center of her Iris. But beyond the beauty of the girls hair, face, and eye, there was also her size.

The usually loose U.A. sports wear was stretched to bursting. While it normally would go down to the ankles on her it was pulled up to her mid calf and was even bursting at her thighs, while it didn't even come up to her hips. Parts of her midriff were exposed, and the sleeves were ripped. A large tear spread from around her back opposite of her rather large bust.

She looked way taller than Nejire or Mei.

And even taller than him.

She looked at him scratching her head. "Woah, what happened? It worked that's what! Wait, what?"

"Uhh who are you?" Izuku said, slowly moving to help her up. Yep, she was way taller than him. He could hear the uniform tear in places as she moved. "And are you okay?"

"Are you okay?" She asked back. "How do you not recognize, wait why are you so short? Why are my clothes so tight? Why does my head heart? And why do I feel like I know a lot of stuff? Wait! I know!"

She laughed and spun to look at her body. "Oh! So that's what happened! That makes a lot of sense! Wait where's my baby?"

She bounced a lot as she ran and her outfit tore again, only a few stubborn strands of clothing kept her relatively decent. With Mei's device in her hand she began to tinker with it in the same way that Mei would have.

Wait.

"Mei? Nejire?" He asked moving over to her, and trying really hard not to stare at her too much. Which was hard because there was a lot to stare at. Like the way her hair seemed to constantly shift from pink to blue, giving it an inconsistent purple glow. "Is that you?"

"Huh? Oh yea its us! Both of us? Isn't this neat! There's so much space to think in here it's weird. Being tall is kind of neat too!" She kept looking between him and her device before giving up and turning to look at him.

"So, you're both in there? What happened? And why did you grow? Where are we?"

"Yep! Well kind of its weird. But yea! And as to what happened, well my baby worked! With my wave quirk we were able to power it and set the frequency to allow us to teleport! But we also probably fried all electronics in a mile radius. Whoops. As to why I grew, well, we didn't. I mean we did, but it make sense. Somehow, probably because we were so close, we combined." One of her hands touched the top of her head and then moved down to bounce her chest once.

Damn.

"Because our total mass was limited, we ended up kind of just growing like this because height and weight aren't linearly related. As to why our boobs got so big, no idea. But they're kind of fun!" She smiled at him and tossed her device in one hand. "As to where we are, I have no idea!"

"Oh," That didn't really make any sense whatsoever. With a sigh he looked back towards the forest, maybe there was someone else here that could help them get back home? "Well I guess it's lucky we didn't land in the ocean or way up in the sky."

The Mei Nejire hybrid snorted. "Please, as if I would design this baby without a fail safe to make sure we landed on solid ground. Otherwise we could end up in space! I'm surprised it worked though."

"Right, well, we should explore the island to try and find some way home." And hopefully someone sane to talk to. Not that he didn't like talking to Nejire and Mei, just, it was both really hard to maintain eye contact but also really hard too. "And what should I call you? Mei? Nejire? Both?"

"Oh, that's a good question. I've always wanted to name myself!" She tapped on her chin and smiled at him. "Oh! I know, just call me Meijire!"

She stuck her chest out, causing what little remained of her shirt to snap and allowing her bountiful breasts to bounce freely. All things considered, for his first time seeing boobs in person, they were really awesome.

"Whoops."

**AN: Friends on a discord inspired me to write this. Mostly by saying why don't I write a fic with Nejire and Mei in it then I said what if I fused them, then Titus gave me this idea and said I needed to make them Tall and Busty. So here we are! Have a tall big tiddy Mei Nejire hybrid. I have no idea if I'll update this. **


End file.
